


If you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Camboy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Camboy RK900, M/M, seksualne RK1700, sugerowane 900reed
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Hank był gotowy. I ani minutę za późno, bo gdy tylko uruchomił stream, grafika prosząca o cierpliwość zniknęła. Na ekranie pojawił się nie kto inny niż Ósemka, z uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust, w białej koszuli. Jeden z dwóch androidów prowadzących ten kanał, którzy po rewolucji zdecydowali się zarabiać w ten właśnie sposób – przed kamerą.





	1. 1 - screen/monitor

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like mne

Posiadanie własnego domu miało wiele korzyści, ale obecnie najlepszą z nich była możliwość oglądania czego tylko chciał na dużym ekranie telewizora w salonie. Wystarczyło tylko strategicznie zasłonić okna, zamknąć drzwi, znaleźć zajęcie dla Sumo w garażu, i Hank był gotowy. I ani minutę za późno, bo gdy tylko uruchomił stream, grafika prosząca o cierpliwość zniknęła.

Hank usadowił się na kanapie z bezprzewodową klawiaturą tuż obok. Na monitorze na razie widział tylko znajomą już sypialnię – nie miał wątpliwości, że była starannie przygotowana tylko na pokaz, tylko dla tych streamów. Jej centralną część stanowiło wielkie łóżko, na które bardzo łatwo można było robić zbliżenia, gdyby były potrzebne. Wystrój był raczej minimalistyczny, a przynajmniej bez żadnych elementów mogących wskazać na upodobania właściciela, jego hobby czy zainteresowania. Hank był niemal pewny, że tak generyczna sypialnia mogła powstać jedynie poprzez skopiowanie jej prosto z katalogu Ikei.

W końcu na ekranie pojawił się nie kto inny niż Ósemka, z uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust, w białej koszuli. Jeden z dwóch androidów prowadzących ten kanał, którzy po rewolucji zdecydowali się zarabiać w ten właśnie sposób – przed kamerą. Czat z boku od razu przyspieszył, wypisując komplementy, propozycje, spam czy obelgi. Te dwa ostatnie znikały niemal tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiały.

— Witajcie — przywitał się Ósemka. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, skrzyżował nogi i oparł się rękoma do tyłu o materac. — Dzisiaj są moje urodziny, więc cieszę się, że jest tu was tak dużo. — Jego uśmiech zrobił się przyjemniejszy, kiedy spojrzał w bok, poza kamerę. — Zwłaszcza że dzisiaj Dziewiątka do nas nie dołączy, będzie się zajmował _stricte_ moderowaniem. Dlatego nie łamcie zasad, bo wiecie, jaki on jest. — Ton głosu Ósemki był pobłażliwy, jakby mówił to z humorem, nawet pokiwał palcem w stronę kamery, jakby ostrzegał widzów, ale Hank oglądał ich już dostatecznie długo, aby wiedzieć, że Dziewiątka potrafi zbanować za jedno złe słowo. Nie lubił bawić się w ostrzeżenia.

Ósemka rozłożył uda tylko po to, aby założyć nogę na nogę odwrotnie, niż trzymał je przed chwilą. Czat po raz kolejny stał się żywszy.

> _**hhh2018  
>  **_ pokaz wiecej
> 
> _**twank69  
>  **_ rozbieraj sb
> 
> _**twank69** został czasowo zawieszony przez **!mod900**_
> 
> **_Czarna_mamba  
>  _**? Za co się twankowi dostało
> 
> _**NaNaNaNaBatDong  
>  **_ ale bym wypieprzyl te uda
> 
> _**DroidLover2005**_  
>  rozbieraj się!!! nie przyszedłem tu gadać z tosterem  
>  tylko patrzyć jak się pieprzysz!!
> 
> _**DroidLover2005** został zbanowany przez **!mod900**_  
>  _Przypominamy o niełamaniu zasad! Pojawiają się_  
>  _na czacie za każdym razem, kiedy wchodzisz na_  
>  _stream. Dodatkowo znajdziesz je [ tutaj]. Proszę_  
>  _się z nimi zapoznać i ich przestrzegać. Skutkiem_  
>  _łamania zasad jest zawieszenie czasowe lub ban._
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ twank nie umie pisać ‘się” to go 9 wypierdolił
> 
> _**!mod900  
>  **_ :)
> 
> _**LOL69  
>  **_ rozepnij chociaż koszulę pleas
> 
> _**Person_  
>  **_ to 9 cię nie wypieprzy na urodziny??? tak bez  
>  prezentu będzie??

— Nie, Dziewiątka się dzisiaj nie pojawi, jak zapowiadaliśmy wcześniej — odpowiedział czatowi Ósemka, marszcząc nos. — Chyba powinienem napisać to na brzuchu, aby wasze oczy zobaczyły, skoro słowa wlatują jednym uchem i wylatują drugim — dodał, przesuwając rękę od szyi na sprzączkę do paska.

Wszyscy byli za tym, aby Ósemka pokazał brzuch, ale nikt jeszcze nie złożył mu życzeń. Hank sięgnął po klawiaturę, aby to naprawić.

> _**Andy_19-85**_  
>  Wszystkiego najlepszego, 800.
> 
> _**!mod900** przypiął Twoją wiadomość_

Hank uniósł brwi do góry ze zdziwienia. Owszem, był pierwszy, ale zaraz po nim inni też zaczęli zalewać czat lepszymi i szerszymi życzeniami, dlaczego więc jego wiadomość została oznaczona?

— Ach! — zawołał Ósemka, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Widzę, że mamy pierwszego finalistę. Andy dziewiętnaście osiemdziesiąt pięć, dziękuję za życzenia. Byłeś pierwszy, dlatego zostajesz pierwszym finalistą w moim losowaniu. — Ósemka zaczął rozpinać spodnie, więc Hank odłożył klawiaturę i zaczął kopiować jego ruchy. Siedział na brzegu kanapy, wpatrując się w ekran, zastanawiając się, co to za losowanie. — Są moje urodziny, ale postanowiłem dać jednemu z was prezent.

Ósemka opadł na plecy i uniósł nogi, a zza kamery wysunęły się ręce, które złapały jego nogawki i jednym ruchem ściągnęły z niego spodnie.

— Dziękuję, Dziewiątko.

Nie było odpowiedzi, ale Ósemka się jej nie spodziewał. Płynnie podniósł się do góry i pochylił do przodu, a Dziewiątka wszedł cały w kadr – ubrany w czarny golf z długimi rękawami i same bokserki, pokazując zarówno swoje umięśnione pośladki, jak i szerokie uda – i szarpnął koszulę Ósemki tak mocno, że rozdarł ją, ale i ściągnął całą od razu.

> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ O CHUJ JAKIE CAMEO 9
> 
> _**pussyHOT  
>  **_ ten tyłeczek!! :O
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ umarłbym między tymi nogami z radością 9
> 
> _**BigDaddyDick  
>  **_ Usiądź na mnie
> 
> _**Czarna_mamba  
>  **_ daj się ugryzc!!
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ 9 jak zwykle kradnie show

Ósemka usiadł w końcu z powrotem na brzegu łóżka, tym razem w samych slipach. Jego włosy były potargane, ale nie poprawił ich, tylko potrząsnął głową. Hank miał nadzieję, że Ósemka wypracuje tyle energii, aby wzrosła jego temperatura i sprawiła, że z jego włosów zrobią się loczki. 

> _**g.reedy2002** dostał ostrzeżenie od **!mod900**_
> 
> **_g.reedy2002  
>  _** sry wiem że to show 8 dzisiaj
> 
> **_Andy_19-85_**  
>  Wiemy, że coś jest na rzeczy, kiedy nawet  
>  greedowi się dostaje od 900
> 
> _**pussyHOT**_  
>  samo ostrzeżenie, wiemy kto jest twoim  
>  ulubieńcem 9  >;D
> 
> _**!mod900  
>  **_ ;)
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ O KURWA
> 
> _**BigDaddyDick  
>  **_ Pokaż więcej, wszystko
> 
> **_haha-ha  
>  _** czym się dzisiaj będziesz pieprzyć

Hank przestał spoglądać na czat, kiedy zwrócił uwagę, że Ósemka w sumie od dłuższego czasu nic nie mówi. Odłożył klawiaturę i rozebrał się do końca, siadając w wygodnej pozycji i upewniając się, że tubka lubrykantu leży tuż obok.

— Możemy wrócić do mnie, hm? — zapytał Ósemka w końcu, zerkając w bok, poza kamerę.

> _**!mod900  
>  **_ 800 ma dla was niespodziankę.

— Dziękuję.

Hank czasami zastanawiał się, jak działają androidowe procesory, skoro Ósemka i Dziewiątka wydawali się rozmawiać ze sobą zarówno słownie, jak i poprzez czat, a czasami też musieli porozumiewać się bezpośrednio, nawet kiedy nie inicjowali transferu powierzchniowego. Nie było też momentów ciszy i bezruchu czy dziwnych tików, jakby przesyłali sobie dane. Hank był jednym z nielicznych widzów, którzy oglądali ich niemal od początku – _g.reedy2002_ był tym, którego najbardziej kojarzył, bo był najbardziej aktywny – ale żaden z androidów nie poruszał tego tematu. Na dodatek Hank podejrzewał, że gdyby zapytał, byłoby to odebrane jako łamanie zasady traktowania ich jak osoby, a nie maszyny, więc wolał się nie odzywać.

Ósemka zaczął przesuwać ręce po swoim ciele, jednocześnie tłumacząc, że zwycięzca losowania będzie jeden, a wygraną będzie godzina prywatnej sesji z Ósemką w odpowiadającym dla wygranego czasie, jednak nie później niż miesiąc od dzisiejszej daty. Zazwyczaj prywatne sesje były zbyt drogie, aby Hank mógł sobie na nie pozwolić, więc ucieszył się, że ma możliwość wziąć udział w losowaniu bez wydawania majątku. Jednak… nie czuł się z tym do końca w porządku.

> _**Andy_19-85**_  
>  Skoro to Twoje urodziny, dlaczego dajesz  
>  jednej osobie z nas prezent?
> 
> _**!mod900**_  
>  …
> 
> _**!mod900** przypiął Twoją wiadomość_

Ósemka zaśmiał się i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

— Andy dziewiętnaście osiemdziesiąt pięć, widzę, że zbierasz dzisiaj coraz więcej punktów — powiedział prosto do kamery i puścił oczko. — Cieszę się, że akurat dzisiaj postanowiłeś być aktywniejszy. Zawsze jesteś obecny, ale milczysz. — Ósemka uśmiechnął się i przygryzł wargę, a następnie oblizał usta. Hank potarł uda dłońmi. — Jest parę haseł, które Dziewiątka zna, które dodadzą was do puli finalistów. Andy dziewiętnaście osiemdziesiąt pięć wykorzystał już dwa z nich, ma więc dwa razy większe szanse niż kolejna osoba dodana do puli.

Przez czat zaczęły przewijać się wszelkiego rodzaju opisy aktów seksualnych, komplementy i prośby. Hank zauważył, że niektóre z komplementów zostały przypięte na górze czatu, więc zastanawiał się, dlaczego inni nie połączyli jeszcze faktów – odpowiednio miłe słowa dają szansę na udział w losowaniu. Pokręcił głową i przestał zwracać uwagę na czat.

Zwłaszcza że Ósemka właśnie zaczął pocierać się przez slipy. Oparł się o materac jedną ręką, wypiął swój krok do przodu i pochylił głowę, ale nadal spoglądał prosto w kamerę. Przez tę pozycję wydawało się Hankowi, że Ósemka patrzy prosto na niego tymi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, że dotyka się z myślą o Hanku, jakby tylko czekał, aż Hank do niego podejdzie i sam go dotknie. Gdy Ósemka przygryzł dolną wargę i zmrużył oczy, Hank nie wytrzymał i w końcu przesunął dłoń na swojego penisa.

— Chcę dać jednemu z was prezent — odezwał się Ósemka, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że Hank zadał pytanie — bo lubię takie zabawy. I lubię poznawać upodobania innych.

Hank prychnął lekko – Ósemka doskonale znał upodobania swoich widzów. Bez tego nie wybrałby dla siebie tak małego penisa, nie grałby takiego rozwydrzonego twinka.

— Co nasz zwycięzca sobie zażyczy? — dumał Ósemka na głos. — Będzie chciał widzieć mnie całego czy tylko część? Jeśli zbliżenie, to na twarz… — przesunął dłonią po policzku na szyję i powoli zsunął ją niżej, wsuwając ją w slipy — … czy na coś innego?

Hank objął główkę swojego penisa wolną ręką, kiedy Ósemka przesunął się do przodu, wyraźnie przesuwając swoją dłoń dalej, głębiej.

— Będzie chciał mnie na plecach czy na czworaka? Przygotowanego czy dopiero… _ach…_

Hank zacisnął dłoń, słysząc to westchnięcie.

— Hm-mm, Dziewiątka daje znać, że mamy komplet finalistów. — Ósemka wyciągnął rękę ze swoich slipów. Była wilgotna, co specjalnie pokazał do kamery. — Bęben maszyny losującej jest pusty, następuje zwolnienie blokady… — Ósemka zaczął wylizywać swoją dłoń.

> _**!mod800  
>  **_ … i rozpoczynamy losowanie.

Hank zaśmiał się na głos i pokręcił głową. Ósemka często wykorzystywał takie absurdalne pomysły, ale Hank uważał, że to dodawało mu uroku. Poluźnił swój uścisk i obciągał sobie powoli, przyglądając się, jak Ósemka wylizuje swoje palce, wysuwając język jak najdalej może. Jego policzki już robiły się niebieskie; Ósemka uwielbiał pracować językiem.

Leżący na ławie telefon Hanka zawibrował. Normalnie nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi, ale tym razem jego tętno przyspieszyło i szybko sięgnął po niego. I bardzo dobrze; w jego skrzynce odbiorczej znajdowała się wiadomość, że wygrał losowanie i jest proszony o potwierdzenie swojego udziału. Przez Hanka przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

— Zwycięzca został już powiadomiony — oznajmił Ósemka, oblizując usta. Znowu patrzył prosto w kamerę z uśmieszkiem. — Poczekajmy na jego potwierdzenie.

Ósemka raczej nie spodziewał się szybkiej decyzji Hanka, bo klęknął w rozkroku na łóżku, bokiem do kamery. Usiadł na piętach, oparł rękę między udami i zaczął się o nią ocierać. Do Hanka nagle dotarło, że chce mieć to dla siebie. Dzisiaj. Teraz.

Złapał szybko za klawiaturę.

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Daj mi chwilę.

Nie przejmował się, że właśnie dał czatowi znać, że to on wygrał. Miał nadzieję, że jego wiadomość zwolni trochę Ósemkę i da Hankowi czas na odpisanie na telefonie na wiadomość.

Kiedy po paru minutach wysłał swoją propozycję i uniósł wzrok, Ósemka zastygł w bezruchu, spoglądając w stronę schowanego za kamerą Dziewiątki.

— Hmm, ciekawy pomysł — mruknął Ósemka, siadając na materacu normalnie, w minimalnym rozkroku, z nogami na ziemi. — I myślę, że się do niego dostosuję.

Hank odetchnął. Ósemka przeciągnął się i wstał, co spowodowało, że na ekranie nie było już widać jego głowy. Czat jeszcze nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale Hank siedział jak na szpilkach w oczekiwaniu. Ósemka wyciągnął rękę i palcem “przywołał” Dziewiątkę przed kamerę. Kiedy obaj byli w kadrze, Dziewiątka objął Ósemkę w pasie i przyciągnął go siebie, spuszczając jedną rękę na jego pośladek. Ósemka zarzucił ręce za jego szyję i oparł się o niego całym ciałem. Uniósł jedną nogę w górę i dla wszystkich było jasne, że się całują, chociaż nikt tego nie widział.

Czat znowu zaczął wariować, ale Hank nie zwracał uwagi na to, co było w nim pisane. Zamiast tego trzymał mocno telefon w ręce, oczekując maila z linkiem do prywatnego streamu. Na ekranie Ósemka zgiął kolana, aby pomachać w stronę kamery i posłać jej całusa, po czym wyszedł z kadru. Dziewiątka usiadł na łóżku, od razu siedząc w tak szerokim rozkroku, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz ktoś przed nim uklęknie i zacznie mu usługiwać.

— Zwycięzca losowania zażyczył sobie prywatny pokaz już teraz — ogłosił Dziewiątka, powoli podwijając rękawy. — Dlatego Ósemka poszedł do innego pokoju, a ja zostaję z wami. Jestem… trochę nieprzygotowany, więc przyjmę od was propozycje. — Spojrzenie, jakie posłał w stronę kamery, jasno mówiło, że owszem, spojrzy na propozycje, ale ostatecznie nikt nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić.

Pozostawiało to też czat bez moderacji; propozycje się posypały, więc Hank, czekając, postanowił go poczytać. Jak się spodziewał, _g.reedy2002_ spamował, ile wlezie, ale zauważył też, że spora część użytkowników przeklinała Hanka, bo czekali na stream z samym Ósemką z niecierpliwością. Hank uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Cieszył się, że zabiera im Ósemkę, że na dzisiaj Ósemka jest jego.

Hanka telefon zawibrował, więc szybko zamknął obecny stream i otworzył na telewizorze maila, aby przejść z niego na prywatny stream. Sypialnia, która ukazała się jego oczom, była zdecydowanie inna niż ta pokazywana na ogólnym streamie.

— Nie mamy dwóch pokoi na streamowanie — powiedział Ósemka, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie Hanka. — Dlatego witaj w mojej sypialni.

Hank odetchnął głęboko, a kolejny dreszcz przeszedł jego ciało. Jednocześnie chciał pochłonąć każdy szczegół, bo wiedział, że może nie mieć już nigdy okazji, aby rozejrzeć się po tym pomieszczeniu, ale nie był tu po to, aby podziwiać wnętrze. Zwłaszcza kiedy oglądał, jak Ósemka próbował ułożyć się wygodnie na materacu. Widać było, że nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywał się na tym łóżku. Hank będzie pierwszą osobą, dla której Ósemka poprowadzi z niego stream. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zacisnął dłoń na swoim penisie.

— Chcesz, abym zwracał się do ciebie “Andy”? — zapytał Ósemka, kiedy w końcu ułożył się na poduszkach.

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Mam na imię Hank.

— Witaj, Hank. — Ósemka rozszerzył nogi. — Czym mogę ci służyć?

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego.

— Ach, dziękuję.

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Muszę ustawić mowę na tekst, więc może  
>  po prostu podotykasz się tam, gdzie lubisz?

— Możemy też ustanowić połączenie głosowe — zaproponował Ósemka, a Hank zamarł.

Mówienie Ósemce, co ma robić, byłoby o wiele lepsze niż pisanie czy sprawdzanie, czy jego mowa została właściwie zinterpretowana. Ale czy Hank chciałaby tak to rozegrać?

— Ach — westchnął Ósemka, zmieniając pozycję. Uklęknął przed kamerą. — Zaproponowałem, bo jesteś na niemal każdym streamie. Kiedy się odzywasz, piszesz tylko takie rzeczy, które sprawiają, że czuję się… — przesunął dłoń od szyi do uda — dobrze. Hank. Co sądzisz, Hank?

_Ach, pieprzyć to._

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Daj mi chwilę.

— Oczywiście, Hank. — Uśmieszek Ósemki pokazywał, jak bardzo jest zadowolony. — W międzyczasie _podotykam się, gdzie lubię_ — dodał, unosząc się na klęczkach i od razu wsuwając dłoń w slipy.

Hank prychnął, ale tylko przyspieszył w swoich przygotowaniach. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał przenieść się na mniejszy ekran, ale w tym samym momencie Ósemka zrobił zbliżenie i na ekranie było widać tylko jego biodra.

— Pospiesz się, Hank — wymruczał.

Nie musiał tego dwa razy powtarzać. Hank znalazł odpowiednie ustawienia i upewniwszy się, że mikrofon wyłapie jego głos z tej odległości, uruchomił go.

— Ósemko? — powiedział niepewnie.

— Hank! — zawołał Ósemka, znowu pokazując całego siebie na ekranie. — Witaj.

— Hej — odpowiedział Hank. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Ósemka uśmiechnął się i uniósł brew.

— Po raz trzeci — zauważył, po czym pokręcił głową. — Ale dziękuję jeszcze raz. Jak ci się dzisiaj podobam, Hank?

— Jak zawsze — rzucił Hank bez zamysłu.

— Czyli? — nalegał Ósemka, siadając na piętach.

— Bardziej niż powinieneś.

Ósemka przekrzywił głowę.

— “Niż powinienem”?

Hank potarł oczy dłonią.

— Nieważne. Rozważania starego faceta, nie słuchaj mnie. Nie po to tu jesteś.

— Hm, no nie — zgodził się Ósemka. — Jestem tu po to, aby sprawić ci przyjemność. Jak mogę sprawić ci przyjemność, Hank?

Hank nie musiał się za długo zastanawiać.

— Masz pod ręką swoje zabawki?

— Mogę mieć — odpowiedział Ósemka, przekładając ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Był androidem, więc nie męczył się, ale ten ruch sprawił, że był zaciekawiony tym, do czego Hank zmierza. — Masz na myśli coś konkretnego?

— Niebieską zatyczkę analną.

Niebieska była średniego rozmiaru. Hank po prostu chciał, aby Ósemka miał coś w sobie, aby to czuł, ale aby nie mógł od tego dojść.

Ósemka uśmiechnął się szeroko i z błyskiem w oku wygiął się do tyłu, nadal na klęczkach, wsuwając dłoń pod poduszkę i wyciągając z niej tę konkretną zabawkę. Hank westchnął, widząc jego wypięte ciało, a potem zaśmiał się na widok zatyczki.

— Trzymasz je między poduszkami? — zapytał rozbawiony.

Ósemka wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mamy takich samych ograniczeń higienicznych jak ludzie — odpowiedział. Zahaczył kciuk o swoje slipy. — Zostają czy nie?

— Nie. Ściągnij je. Potem odwróć się tyłem i przygotuj na zatyczkę.

— Oczywiście, Hank.

Ósemka nie tylko obrócił się, ale i opadł na czworaka, prezentując się całkowicie oczom Hanka.

— M-hm — mruknął Hank, kiedy poczuł, jak jego penis znowu zaczyna być zainteresowany. — Nie przybliżaj, tak jest idealnie.

— Dobrze, Hank.

Coś w tonie głosu Ósemki nie odpowiadało Hankowi. Przekrzywił głowę, po czym dotarło do niego, że nie chodzi tylko o sam głos, ale o całą jego postawę.

— Wiesz co? — mruknął, odchylając się na oparcie kanapy. — Nie musisz być taki przymilny i grzeczny. — Ósemka posłał mu spojrzenie przez ramię. — Spodoba mi się wszystko, co zrobisz.

— Okej — odpowiedział Ósemka takim samym głosem, co wcześniej. Zanim jednak Hank westchnął zawiedziony, Ósemka szybko sięgnął po zatyczkę i usiadł na niej z tym minimalnym przygotowaniem, które zdążył zrobić chwilę temu. Hank zakrztusił się śliną. Ósemka odwrócił się znowu przodem do kamery. — Co dalej, Hank? — zapytał psotnie, obejmując swojego penisa i obciągając sobie powoli.

— Widzę, że nie potrzebujesz ode mnie zachęcających słów.

Usta Ósemki wygięły się w podkówkę.

— Masz taki głos, że bardzo chętnie posłucham, jak do mnie mówisz — powiedział, rozsiadając się tak, aby móc bujać się na materacu, wykorzystując zatyczkę, aby sprawiać sobie więcej przyjemności.

— Mój głos?

— Mm, tak. — Ósemka przymknął oczy. — Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że jesteś tu ze mną…

— Mam ci prawić komplementy? A zasłużysz na nie? Będziesz dobrym chłopcem?

Ósemka otworzył jedno oko.

— Hm — odpowiedział tylko, na nowo je zamykając.

Hank uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem, że będziesz dla mnie dobry — powiedział. — Jeszcze się nie zawiodłem.

Ósemka zagryzł wargę i spojrzał w kamerę. Na jego policzkach zaczął się pojawiać niebieski rumieniec.

— Nie chcę cię zawieść, Hank.

— Mhm, tak, wiem. Przestań się dotykać, Ósemko.

Android zamarł, ale posłusznie odsunął swoją rękę. Zmarszczył nos i dziecinnie wytknął język w stronę kamery.

— Dobrze zaczynasz — zażartował Hank. — A teraz lepiej, abyś miał coś w ustach do samego końca sesji.

— Coś konkretnego? — Ósemka znowu się uśmiechał.

— Twoje palce wystarczą. — Hank poczekał, aż Ósemka posłucha. — Drugą ręką rób, co ci się podoba, byle miałbyś z tego przyjemność. Możesz dojść, kiedy chcesz.

Ósemka zrozumiał to, co Hank chciał przekazać. Zaczął się ze sobą bawić, czasami słuchając sugestii Hanka, czasami robiąc coś całkowicie odwrotnego, ale cały czas sprawiając sobie przyjemność, dzięki czemu i Hank mógł dojść, oglądając go.

Nie wytrzymał pełnej godziny, zwłaszcza gdy Ósemka zaczął gubić swoją skórę, pokazując syntetyczną powierzchnię pod spodem. Ósemka słyszał jęki i pomruki Hanka, kiedy dochodził, i był to jedyny moment, kiedy wyciągnął palce z ust, aby zachęcać go szeptami i jękami jego imienia. Hank nie był już młody, więc nawet nie próbował starać się o kolejną erekcję. Resztę wygranej godziny spędził na oglądaniu Ósemki, komplementowaniu go, rzucaniu sugestii.

Po ostatnim orgazmie Ósemka upadł na brzuch na materac, przodem do kamery. Niebieski rumieniec był bardzo wyraźny na jego twarzy, a niemal cała broda była mokra od androidziej śliny. Jego włosy skręciły się lekko, więc wyglądał tak, jak Hank lubił go najbardziej.

— Zostały dwie minuty — odezwał się Ósemka. Wpatrywał się w kamerę zmrużonymi oczami, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. — Dziękuję za ten prezent.

— Dzięki za tę godzinę — odparł Hank. — To dopiero prezent.

Ósemka uśmiechnął się szerzej i oparł brodę na dłoniach. Hank widział, że Ósemka uniósł nogi, skrzyżował je w kostkach i zaczął nimi bujać.

— Nigdy nie kupowałeś prywatnych sesji, więc myślałem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany.

Hank prychnął i wywrócił oczami.

— Gdybym mógł, wykupiłbym karnet — powiedział. Wzruszył ramionami, mimo że Ósemka tego nie widział. — Ale nie zarabiam tyle, aby było mnie stać na te sesje. Jesteś wart tych pieniędzy, oczywiście, tylko ja tyle nie mam.

— Ach — westchnął Ósemka. — Szkoda, bo świetnie się bawiłem.

— Ja też — odpowiedział szczerze Hank. W pokoju Ósemki rozległo się pukanie; to pewnie Dziewiątka, przypominający, że czas się skończył. — Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego — dodał szybko Hank.

Ósemka puścił mu oczko.

— Do zobaczenia, Hank — pożegnał się.

Hank został z białym napisem na ekranie informującym go, że stream się zakończył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie tego było trudne, bo nie mogłam dojść do konkretów, a kiedy w końcu hankcon zostali sami, to nie mogłam rozpisać krok po kroku co tam się działo, więc poszłam na łatwiznę.  
> Disclaimer: nick Gavina przynajmniej w części wzięty z innego fika.


	2. 2 - speakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ja też nie wiem, co tu się wydarzyło

Connor wpatrywał się w kamerę, jakby samo to miało sprawić, że Hank powie coś więcej. Słyszał tylko jego przyspieszony, ciężki oddech, bo mimo że Hank doszedł już jakiś czas temu, to oglądanie Connora nadal sprawiało mu przyjemność. Connor z kolei odkrył, że jeden z jego najdłużej oglądających go fanów ma taki głos, którego analiza powodowała, że Connor chciałby wsłuchiwać się w niego bez przerwy. Byleby tylko Hank coś mówił. Albo nawet czytał.

Głośniki w sypialni Connora były najlepsze w całym mieszkaniu, więc cieszył się, że zdecydował się odbyć tę prywatną sesję właśnie tutaj. Na początku miał drobne obawy, ale _Andy_19-85_ nigdy nie zapalił żadnych czerwonych diod ani u niego, ani u Ricka. Nie złamał żadnej z zasad, które ustalili, doskonale znał netykietę i etykietę, na czacie odzywał się mało, ale kiedy miał coś do powiedzenia, to nie wszczynał kłótni, nikogo nie obrażał. Dlatego Connor szybko pozbył się obaw i zdecydował, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. I miał rację. Dostał więcej, niż się spodziewał.

Rick zapukał do drzwi, dając znać, że Connor musi już kończyć. Zrobił to bardziej dla Hanka niż samego Connora.

— Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego — powiedział szybko Hank, na pewno wychwyciwszy pukanie. Jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty, przez co jeszcze głębszy, mrukliwy… brudny.

Connor uśmiechnął się do kamery i puścił w jej stronę oczko, jednocześnie kończąc stream.

— Do zobaczenia, Hank — pożegnał się jeszcze, biorąc pod uwagę opóźnienie. Wyprostował się i sięgnął po poduszkę, aby położyć ją na swoje kolana. — Możesz wejść — rzucił w stronę drzwi.

Rick był nagi, owinięty w biodrach ręcznikiem, ale jego włosy były suche. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i skrzyżował ramiona, patrząc na Connora z uniesioną brwią i chytrym uśmieszkiem. Connor rzucił w niego drugą poduszką, ale Rick nie zrobił żadnego uniku, mimo że dostał prosto w twarz.

— Jesteś cały obśliniony — odezwał się w końcu Rick. Rzucił Connorowi monetę. — Prosił, żebyś pluł?

Connor złapał monetę i pokręcił głową.

— Cały czas miałem mieć coś w ustach. — Zaczął kalibrować swoje dłonie. — Mówił mi, co mam robić, ale nie wymagał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Chciał, żebym dobrze się bawił.

Rick podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, a Connor od razu położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Obaj z serii RK, obudzeni po rewolucji, nie znali tak właściwie “życia” jako androidy, od razu byli dewiantami. Zostali stworzeni z myślą o tropieniu i niszczeniu dewiacji, ale na szczęście nigdy nie musieli spełniać tego zadania. RK800 była tylko garstka, RK900 już dwie setki, ale Connor i Rick jakoś się znaleźli.

Zostali razem, szukając szczęścia w nowym świecie, który zaczynał akceptować nową formę życia. Bez problemu mogliby znaleźć pracę tam, gdzie mieli zostać oddelegowani jako maszyny, ale po dogłębnej analizie Internetu obaj zdecydowali się na coś zgoła innego. Nie byli parą, ale lubili odgrywać scenki dla swoich widzów. Jak się okazało, było całkiem sporo osób, którym to się podobało, dzięki czemu Connor i Rick mogli przetrwać z takich zarobków.

— Czyli bawiłeś się dobrze całą godzinę? — zapytał Rick, obejmując Connora w pasie. Lubili być blisko, mimo że żaden z nich nie czuł potrzeby rozpoczęcia romantycznego związku z drugim.

Connor pokiwał głową.

— Moje receptory pracowały na wysokim poziomie. I czystość dźwięku z głośników sprawiła, że doznania były na prawie optymalnym poziomie.

— Prawie optymalnym?

— Na żywo byłoby optymalnie.

Rick aż na niego spojrzał, zdumiony. Zamiast tłumaczyć dalej, Connor wyszukał zapis sesji i puścił Rickowi fragment.

— _Dokładnie tak, ach, mm, robisz to doskonale, pokaż mi się, ach, tak._

Rick potargał Connorowi włosy.

— Potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego ten wydźwięk był dla ciebie stymulujący.

Connor popchnął go ramieniem.

— Wiem, że wolisz całkiem inne tony — burknął w odpowiedzi. — Gie kropka reedy dwa tysiące dwa wykupił już kolejną sesję?

Zadowolona mina Ricka mówiła, że sesja już dawno zaklepana.

— Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiłeś w urodziny. Może teraz też będziesz miał stałego klienta.

Connor zmarszczył nos i spojrzał na swoje kolana.

— Zapytałem o to, ale po prostu go nie stać. Wiem, że nie możemy obniżyć stawek, więc przynajmniej mam dzisiejszy zapis.

sss

Connor leżał na materacu w rozkroku tak szerokim, że był niemożliwy do wykonania dla ludzkiego ciała, ale dla niego nie było to nic aż tak trudnego. Rick musiał tylko wyciągnąć jego uda z zawiasów. Connor oddychał ciężej, aby jego wewnętrzna temperatura spadła, więc Rickowi zostawił pożegnanie się z widzami. I tak większość z nich na dzisiejszym streamie była jego fanami, jak zawsze, kiedy angażowali się w tego typu zabawy. Connor był obecny tylko dla spełniania poleceń i wyglądania ładnie – jak teraz, w rozkroku, z wyciekającą z niego spermą Ricka i brakiem erekcji. Wszystko w stronę kamery.

Rick siedział na brzegu łóżka, ale wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na kolanie Connora. Przesunął ją wyżej i zaczął bawić się jego penisem swoimi palcami, jakby po prostu nie miał co robić z rękoma.

— Nie, Ósemka nie jest całkowicie unieruchomiony — odezwał się Rick, odpowiadając na pytanie z czatu. — Pokaż im. — Connor uniósł kciuk do góry i jednocześnie zacisnął pośladki. Rick poklepał go w udo. — Po prostu jest dobrym chłopcem i mnie słucha.

> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ bycie dobrym chłopcem 9 to spełnienie marzeń
> 
> _**LOL69**_  
>  wypieprzył go tak dobrze a wygląda jakby  
>  mógł jeszcze dziesięciu tak obrobić jestem  
>  pierwszy w kolejce
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ no chyba kurwa nie
> 
> _**pussyHOT**_  
>  lol xDDD ja zamuję miejsce po gr!!!
> 
> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Wiadomo, że greed byłby pierwszy.
> 
> _**BigDaddyDick  
>  **_ Co tu takie kółko wzajemnej adoracji ja  
>  pierdole

Connor na chwilę przestał regulować temperaturę, kiedy zobaczył nick Hanka. Zazwyczaj podczas tego rodzaju streamów Hank znikał w połowie lub, jeśli zostawał na całość, to wcale się nie odzywał. A teraz…

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Wolałbym poskładać 800 do kupy i z  
>  wdzięczności miałbym go dla siebie.

Connor cieszył się, że nie widać w kamerze jego twarzy, bo skupiał się na próbie skonstruowania tych słów z próbek głosu Hanka, aby móc usłyszeć je w swojej głowie. Aby móc usłyszeć głos Hanka.

> _**Czarna_mamba**_  
>  Andy wie co dobre, podpisuję się
> 
> _**hhh2018  
>  **_ najlepiej byc w srodku

Wszystko wyglądało na to, że stream się udał. Nie mogli go moderować, bo za bardzo przeszkadzałoby to w skupianiu się na innych zadaniach, ale dzisiaj było spokojnie. Nie chcieli też, aby widzowie myśleli, że jako androidy wszystko udają, skoro potrafią zajmować się tyloma rzeczami podczas seksu.

— Powinniśmy już kończyć, ale… — zaczął Rick. Connor obrócił głowę w bok, aby na niego spojrzeć, bo nie ustalili niczego innego na dzisiaj. — Co powiecie na małą zabawę? — Rick szybko przesłał swój pomysł do Connora, który przymknął powieki. To nie było sprawiedliwe, ale inaczej Connor nie dostanie tego, co chce. Przesłał swoją zgodę, na co Rick bez kolejnego słowa wsunął w niego dwa palce. — Macie osiem minut, aby przesłać jakąkolwiek kwotę pieniężną, nawet dolar się liczy. Napiszcie przy dotacji imię tego z nas, z którym chcecie wygrać prywatną sesję. — Rick ścisnął swoją erekcję i zaczął sobie obciągać, nadal pieprząc Connora palcami. — Czas-start.

Connor uruchomił odliczanie i przyglądał się wpłatom, wypatrując tej jednej, na którą czekał. Zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche dźwięki, które i tak doskonale były wychwytywane przez mikrofony. Pojękiwał zarówno przez przyjemność, którą odczuwał dzięki Rickowi, ale też przez frustrację, bo minęło już ponad pięć minut, a Hank nic nie wpłacił, mimo że był obecny na streamie jak i aktywny na czacie.

Rick dodał kolejny palec, jakby chciał skupić uwagę Connora właśnie na tym, a nie na braku tej jednej wpłaty. Przez chwilę podziałało; zalała go kolejna fala przyjemności, bo Rick doskonale wiedział, czego Connor pragnie i jak mu to wszystko dać.

Jednak odliczanie w jego głowie się skończyło, a Hank… nie wziął udziału w losowaniu. Rick nawet dodał dodatkowy czas, uwzględniając opóźnienie na streamie.

Connor nie był pewny, dlaczego tak bardzo go to uderzyło: musiało się na to złożyć kilka czynników. To, że puszczał sobie nagranie z sesji z Hankiem codziennie, aby słuchać jego głosu. To, że był już porządnie rozluźniony, czuł się bardzo dobrze dzięki temu, że Rick nie tak dawno go wypieprzył. To, że przez osiem minut wyczekiwał w napięciu zgłoszenia Hanka; tylko jeden dolar! Tyle by wystarczyło!

To wszystko wpłynęło na Connora bardzo negatywnie. Jego procesory nie były w stanie przetworzyć tego, co chciał przekazać, więc musiał użyć metody, która nie wymagała aż tak dużej uwagi z ich strony.

— Czerwone — wykrztusił. Zasłonił twarz rękami i zaczął oddychać coraz szybciej. — Czerwone, czerwone — powtórzył, jakby się zaciął, jakby nie mógł się zatrzymać. Ostatnia sylaba zakończyła się szlochem, więc zasłonił usta ręką.

Był pewny, że nawet jeśli Rick wyłączył stream tuż po jego pierwszym słowie, to i tak opóźnienie spowodowało, że widzowie to wszystko słyszeli. Na szczęście nie rozpłakał się całkowicie na kamerze, ale mało brakowało.

— Ćśś, Connor, spokojnie — powiedział Rick, pocałowawszy go w czoło. Złapał go za biodra, a następnie szybko naprawił jego zawiasy, aby Connor mógł ruszać się bez ograniczeń. — To było za dużo, przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się…

Connor pokręcił głową – to był całkowicie prosty, łatwy plan. Plan, który najwyraźniej przeleciał Hankowi nad głową… lub Hank zwyczajnie nie chciał kolejnej prywatnej sesji. Connor obrócił się na bok i skulił się w ramionach Ricka.

Dlaczego tak bardzo uderzyła go decyzja Hanka? Rozmawiali ze sobą tylko raz. Słyszeli się przez godzinę. I najwyraźniej był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, bo Hank nie czuł potrzeby na powtórkę z rozrywki, jaką Connor mógł mu zaoferować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie będę taka i przynajmniej jeszcze jeden prompt wykorzystam, aby zakończyć ten fik jakoś ładnie, także cliffhanger tylko tymczasowy!


	3. 9 - numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z jednodniowym opóźnieniem, tak jak ostrzegałam na twitterze, ale musiałam znaleźć mój flow. Flow się znalazł ;)

Connor był zawstydzony. Siedział na samym środku łóżka w swoim pokoju, przytulał wielkiego, pluszowego psa i wsłuchiwał się w pochwały mówione głosem Hanka. Wpatrywał się w ścianę, ale tak naprawdę w swojej wewnętrznej wizji miał uruchomionych kilka liczników.

Ile czasu spędził przed kamerą. Ile czasu Hank spędził na jego streamach. Średnia i mediana zarobków ze streamów. Lista przychodów i wydatków. Liczba zabawek, jakie kupił razem z Rickiem.

Ile słów Hank kiedykolwiek napisał. Ile słów wypowiedział. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd Connor słyszał Hanka na żywo.

— Od ilu godzin tego słuchasz? — zapytał Rick, wchodząc bez pukania.

Nowy licznik pojawił się przed oczami Connora, który zdecydował się nie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Rick zacmokał z niezadowolenia i podał mu kubek z thirium. Wywrócił oczami, kiedy Connor odsunął pluszaka, aby odebrać trunek, odsłaniając przy tym swoją erekcję.

— Ile z tym siedzisz? — zapytał znowu Rick.

Kolejny licznik, bardzo zbliżony do poprzedniego. Tym razem Connor wzruszył ramionami.

— A będziesz chciał w końcu zarobić? Minął już tydzień. — Rick usiadł obok niego. — Nie musisz nic robić.

— Nie chcę być _pillow princess_ — mruknął Connor.

— On mówi — prychnął Rick. — I nie to miałem na myśli. Możemy pograć w coś mojego. Możesz wyłączyć swoje możliwości ruchu i zostać lalką.

Przez chwilę Connor jak najbardziej rozważał słowa Ricka. Wyłączenie się ze wszystkiego i oddanie całkowicie w ręce Ricka było kuszące. Jednak doskonale wiedział, że to nie sprawi, że nagle przestanie myśleć, a to od tego chciał najbardziej uciec. Skrzywił się i upił więcej thirium.

— Może kiedy indziej — odpowiedział.

Rick mruknął i przez chwilę zostawił Connora w spokoju, mimo że nie wyszedł. Nadal siedział na jego łóżku, więc Connor tylko czekał, co też jeszcze Rick zaproponuje.

— Do dna — rzucił w końcu. _A-ha_ , pomyślał Connor, ale posłusznie upił wszystko, co miał w kubku, i odłożył go na ziemię. — Dobrze — skomentował Rick, wchodząc na materac i klękając przed Connorem, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie. — Jeśli nie chcesz być moją laleczką, to może masz ochotę na coś zgoła innego? — zapytał, głaszcząc policzki Connora i unosząc jego głowę wyżej, aby pocałować go delikatnie, słodko, lekko.

Connor od razu położył dłonie na jego udach i zaczął przesuwać je w górę i w dół.

— Chcesz mnie uwieść, Dziewiątko?

— Zależy. — Rick przysunął się na kolanach bliżej i teraz nachylał się nad nim. — Działa, Ósemko?

Connor uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Z niedowierzaniem, bo owszem, to, co robił Rick, działało.

— Misjonarski stream? — zapytał, zaczynając ustalać szczegóły.

— Z drobnym smaczkiem — zgodził się Rick, siadając na piętach, aby być z nim twarzą w twarz i móc ustalić strategię.

sss

Kiedy stream się zaczął i widzowie zobaczyli Connora obok Ricka, z czatu zaczęły wylewać się głównie miłe przywitania i nadzieje, że wszystko jest już w porządku.

> _**Andy_19-85**_  
>  Bardzo dobrze Cię widzieć, 800.

Uśmiechy zamarły na twarzach obu androidów, ale Connor z ulgą zauważył, że nie czuje się nieswojo czy jakkolwiek inaczej, czytając jego wiadomość. Stream zapowiadał się więc dobrze.

> _**hhh2018**_  
>  widze jakis power play sie szykuje
> 
> _**LOL69**_  
>  dziewięć wygląda tak dobrze w tym garniaku  
>  a osiem jakby ledwo co wstał
> 
> _**pussyHOT  
>  **_ 8 wygląda tak comfy <333
> 
> _**NaNaNaNaBatDong  
>  **_ w koncu znowu razem super

Connor owinął ręce wokół łokcia Ricka i oparł głowę o jego ramię, uśmiechając się beztrosko. Był ubrany w zwykłą koszulkę, która nie miała na celu uwydatnić jego ciała, a luźne spodnie również były dla wygody niż czegokolwiek innego. Rick z kolei był ubrany w trzyczęściowy garnitur specjalnie przygotowany do tych streamów. Kontrast między nimi dopełniały ich fryzury: loczki Connora były luźne i nieułożone, a włosy RIcka przylizane pomadą.

— Hej, czacie — przywitał się Connor. — Przepraszam za dłuższą nieobecność. I za to, jak się… pożegnałem.

> _**pussyHOT**_  
>  wszystko spoko!! ważne, że już jest ok! :)
> 
> _**Andy_19-85**_  
>  Nikt nie ma Ci tego za złe, chociaż wszyscy  
>  tęsknili.
> 
> _**g.reedy2002  
>  **_ Andy doprowadzał 9 do szału, pytając co 5  
>  min czy wszystko z Tobą spoko

Rick uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pocałował Connora w czubek głowy.

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Teraz już wszystko ok?

— Tak, już jest lepiej, dziękuję za troskę.

— Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie macie mnie dość — zaczął Rick, a uśmieszek na jego twarzy wyraźnie wskazywał, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż większość widzów była zachwycona tym nieplanowym tygodniem z zabawami Ricka. — Ale dzisiaj wracamy do nas dwóch. Chodź tu — te ostatnie słowa powiedział do Connora, który usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach, powoli bujając biodrami. Twarz Ricka nadal była widoczna na streamie, tak samo jak jego ręce, które opuścił po plecach Connora w dół, wsunął w jego spodnie i zacisnął na pośladkach. — Jak wiecie, Ósemka nie miał zbyt dobrego tygodnia, dlatego stwierdziłem, że warto pokazać mu trochę czułości. Bez wymyślnych zabaw. Przyda się wam po naszym… tygodniu.

Connor opierał się czołem o ramię Ricka, bujając biodra do tyłu, w dłonie Ricka, i do przodu, w jego brzuch. Niektóre odpowiedzi na czacie wyraźnie go bawiły, jak psotliwe narzekania _g.reedy2002_ i potem fala komentarzy odpowiadających jemu, czy to przy okazji zapewniających jego i Ricka, że jasne, cytując _pussyHOT_ “czułość zawsze spoko”, lub takich, które wypisywały ze szczegółami, jakie pozycje są najlepsze do tego, co planują.

— Cieszymy się bardzo — powiedział Rick.

Podniósł Connora na nogi i ściągnął z niego spodnie jedną ręką, aby Connor mógł je dalej skopać, a drugą wsunął pod jego koszulkę. Connor pochylił się do przodu – wypinając tyłek do kamery – i Rick zerwał z niego koszulkę.

Connor położył się na plecach, trzymając stopy na materacu, aby widzowie doskonale widzieli wszystko między jego nogami. Rick ściągnął marynarkę i podwinął rękawy koszuli.

— Od czego zaczniemy?

— Kamizelka — rzucił od razu Connor w odpowiedzi.

— Co mi za nią dasz?

— Zrobię ci laskę.

Rick udał, że się zastanawia, ale w końcu tylko przytaknął. Już miał się przesuwać do twarzy Connora, kiedy ten go powstrzymał – tak, jak planowali.

— Jeśli ściągniesz od razu spodnie, to będziesz mógł od razu usiąść mi na twarzy — zaproponował Connor.

> _**g.reedy2002**_  
>  ZGÓDŹ SIĘ 9
> 
> _**LOL69  
>  **_ od razu idą na całego to ja lubię
> 
> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Uwielbiam, kiedy 800 pokazuje, co potrafi  
>  zrobić tymi swoimi ustami i językiem.

Czat był zdecydowanie zadowolony z tego pomysłu, więc Rick w samej koszuli – tym razem nie miał na sobie wcale bielizny – usiadł Connorowi na twarzy, przodem do kamery, aby wszyscy mogli oglądać, jak Connor dobrze go traktuje. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy wpłaty pieniężne i pochwały na czacie się uspokoiły, Rick opadł do przodu, opierając się na wyprostowanych ramionach o materac, aby móc pieprzyć usta Connora swoim penisem.

Nie mieli kamery, która pokazywałaby to zbliżenie, ale na pierwszym planie cały czas była erekcja Connora.

— Im większe wpłaty, tym głębiej wejdę mu do gardła — oznajmił Rick, rzucając kamerze spojrzenie spod rzęs. Penis Connora drgał za każdym razem, kiedy Rick wpychał mu się do ust, a czasami zostawiał tam na dłużej przy wyjątkowo wysokiej kwocie.

Jednocześnie Rick wziął lubrykant i palcami zaczął przygotowywać Connora, wykorzystując swoje androidowe zdolności, aby utrzymać się w górze, nie zasłaniając tego, jak pieprzy jego usta. Byli już na tyle przyzwyczajeni do siebie, że mało która pozycja była dla nich niewygodna, a obaj wiedzieli, że uwzględnienie widoku kamery jest najważniejsze w tej pracy.

W końcu jednak Rick odsunął się cały, tylko po to, aby klęknąć obok Connora. Wrócił do rozciągania go palcami, ale wolną ręką zaczął sobie obciągać, rozprowadzając lubrykant na swojej erekcji.

— Dziewiątko — sapnął Connor, zapierając się dłońmi i unosząc biodra do góry. — Proszę.

— Jak mnie chcesz? — zapytał Rick, pieprząc go palcami. — Tak jak teraz, twarzą w twarz?

— Chcę już — wyjęczał Connor, unosząc kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej i trzymając je tam za pomocą swoich rąk. — Wejdź we mnie, proszę.

— Twarzą w twarz w takim razie — zgodził się Rick, łapiąc Connora za biodra i przesuwając go tak, aby nie leżał już pod kątem do kamery, ale prostopadle do niej.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nie był to zbyt dobry widok dla jakiejkolwiek pozycji seksualnej, dlatego na czacie pojawiły się pytania i wątpliwości, ale androidy wiedziały, że gdy wszystko stanie się jasne, publika im podziękuje. Connor napinał mięśnie, aby mrugać do widzów, próbując ponaglić ich, aby wpłacali pieniądze, bo bez tego Rick nie miał zamiaru się ruszać. Jego penis drgnął, kiedy zarejestrował wpłatę od Hanka i aż odetchnął z zaskoczenia.

— Już, już — mruknął Rick, doskonale wykorzystując moment i wsuwając się w Connora jednym silnym pchnięciem. — Wiem, co chcesz, Ósemko — dodał Rick. Przesunął kolana na wysokość bioder Connora i kucnął. Część czatu już zaczynała rozumieć, co się dzieje, więc znowu zaczęły napływać fale pieniędzy. — Jesteś gotowy, hm? — zapytał Rick i poczekał, aż Connor pokiwa głową.

Pochylił się nad nim, przygniatając uda Connora i uwalniając jego ręce. Nogi Connora były w powietrzu, a rękoma objął Ricka w ramionach i zacisnął palce na jego barkach.

> **_g.reedy2002_ **  
>  o ja pierdolę najwspanialszy mating press  
>  jakiego kiedykolwiek byłem świadkiem
> 
> _**BigDaddyDick  
>  **_ Wypieprzyłbym teraz dziewiątego tak że  
>  ósmy by poczuł

Hank nic nie napisał, ale wpłynęła od niego kolejna wpłata, więc Rick zaczął pieprzyć Connora z całych sił, nie dając mu ani chwili na rozpędzenie się czy wygodniejsze ułożenie.

— Ach, ach, a-ach! — sapał Connor, czując się unieruchomiony w jak najlepszy sposób.

Nie wiedział, co takiego ta pozycja w sobie miała, ale dzięki niej część jego procesorów przestała przetwarzać dane. Wiadomości z czatu przestały do niego docierać, nawet nie mógł zarejestrować żadnych wpłat. Rick był jego jedynym oknem na świat, więc Connor po prostu otworzył z nim połączenie i otrzymywał tylko te wiadomości, którymi Rick zdecydował się z nim podzielić.

Wydawał z siebie urywane dźwięki, westchnienia i jęki, miał trudności z przełykaniem i czuł, jak ślina wycieka mu z ust, a Rick ją zlizuje. Nie było to potrzebne, bo nikt tego nie widział, ale Connor doceniał ten gest. Pokazywał, że Rick dbał o wygodę Connora i chciał, aby ten dobrze się bawił. Dbał o to tak dobrze, że Connor doszedł szybciej niż zazwyczaj – może było to również spowodowane tym, że nie był przyzwyczajony do tygodnia celibatu, a mimo że przez ten tydzień wsłuchiwał się w głos Hanka, to zawsze pozwalał, aby jego erekcja sama opadła. Teraz orgazm uderzył go jakby ze zdwojoną siłą.

Dlatego też informacje, że coś jest nie tak ze streamem, otrzymał dopiero wtedy, kiedy procesory ponownie uzyskały dostęp do czatu.

> _**g.reedy2002**_  
>  nie wierzę, że lag próbuje zniszczyć mi  
>  życie w ten sposób
> 
> _**Czarna_mamba**_  
>  Dobrze że dopiero w połowie lag się  
>  zaczął a nie od początku
> 
> _**haha-ha  
>  **_ lag!!
> 
> _**LOL69  
>  **_ lag
> 
> _**pussyHOT  
>  **_ LAG!!! :(((((
> 
> **_Andy_19-85_ **  
>  Ten lag jest prawie tak samo zły jak moje  
>  problemy z płatnością podczas streamu  
>  z ośmiominutowym konkursem.

Connor jęknął, czytając ostatnią wiadomość. Czyli Hank… tak naprawdę… chciał mieć szansę kolejnej sesji, ale nie był w stanie jej wykupić… bo miał problem z kartą…? Przeglądając zapisy czatu i wpłat z tego dnia Connor rzeczywiście zauważył, że o ile Hank był aktywny, to nie wpłacił niczego. Connor zasłonił oczy dłońmi, wzdychając, kiedy Rick uderzył w jego prostatę, ale uśmiechając się szeroko.

Rick, kochany i rozumiejący Rick, wysunął się z Connora i pozwolił mu opuścić nogi. Zerknął w stronę kamery i upewnił się, że publika doskonale widzi, że Connor już doszedł, ale Rick nadal jest twardy. Naprawił już lag, więc nie skomentował go nawet.

— Macie ochotę na więcej? — zapytał, wysyłając to samo pytanie prywatnie do Connora.

— Ja tak — odpowiedział słownie Connor, wyciągając ręce do Ricka. — Na kolana — zażądał.

Nawet nie musieli nic ustalać ze sobą dodatkowego. Ich plany zakładały, że po _mating press_ będzie koniec, ale znali się już na tyle, że doskonale wiedzieli, kiedy mogą sobie pozwolić na więcej. Rick usiadł w rozkroku na skraju materaca, z nogami na ziemi, a Connor najpierw stanął między jego nogami, pochylając się do pocałunku. Znowu dzięki temu pokazał kamerze swój tyłek, ale tym razem jeszcze rękoma rozszerzył pośladki. Ta chwila musiała widzom wystarczyć, bo odwrócił się przodem do kamery i usiadł tak, że jego kolana były po zewnętrznej stronie kolan Ricka. Dopiero wtedy Rick chwycił go za biodra i uniósł, aby znowu wsunąć się w niego.

Zazwyczaj Connorowi potrzeba było paru minut, aby być znowu gotowym, jednak tym razem świadomość tego, że Hank jednak nadal chce go oglądać, że to był tylko problem z płatnością, te rzeczy sprawiły, że jego erekcja wróciła bardzo szybko. Czatowi się to podobało niemal tak samo, jak jemu samemu.

Tym razem orgazm przyszedł wolniej, ale był zsynchronizowany z orgazmem Ricka, więc obaj mogli się cieszyć jednocześnie. Trzymali się za ręce i pocałowali, zanim Rick uniósł Connora, aby pokazać do kamery, jak jego sperma wycieka z drugiego androida.

> _**Andy_19-85  
>  **_ Ledwo co znowu 800 się pojawił i tak  
>  dobrze nas karmią. Wspaniale.

Connor musiał się zgodzić. Wszystko, co go dzisiaj spotkało, było wspaniałe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi w trakcie pisania skapnęłam się, że używam tych samych nazw użytkowników, co we wcześniejszych rozdziałach, i o ile z Hankiem i Gavinem o to chodzi ( _pussyHOT_ to dla mnie Tina, także w sumie z nią też) o tyle cała reszta to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Uznajmy więc, że to są po prostu niektórzy stali bywalcy tych streamów i nie zastanawiacie się nad tym głębiej, bo jeśli miałabym wymyślać nowych użytkowników, to porzuciłabym pisanie tego fika, a trzeba go w końcu jakoś skończyć sgrtgfd  
>  but also jeśli chcecie być użytkownikami we fiku to dajcie znać w komentarzach I guess???

**Author's Note:**

> we detroit on main więc podaję moje zwykłe social media  
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
